


Who Knew a Backroom Could Be So Homey?

by Flower_Sheep



Series: Things CAN happen at Happy Tweet High School [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (with their permission), 5+1 Things, Gen, Mr. Skeppy makes appearances along with other teachers, focuses on Mr. Halo's relationships with his students, hell yea ive been wanting to this type of fic, people on twitter are also on here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_Sheep/pseuds/Flower_Sheep
Summary: Aka, a 5+1 fic where 5 times Mr. Halo impacted his students' lives and 1 time they impacted him.
Series: Things CAN happen at Happy Tweet High School [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002846
Comments: 8
Kudos: 122





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is low key kinda cringe but whatever

Robin’s friend group is always there for her. They’ve been with her since they were 11 years old. Although, her friends seem to get in trouble. A lot. The people involved tried to get Robin involved but her friends stepped in, saying that she had nothing to do with anything. 

“Nothing is your fault,” Safa had said to her one day after a group of people came up to them and insulted her. “You are your own person. You have nothing to do with this. You don’t have to get involved and I’m saying this for your own mental health, don’t try to get involved. You don’t have to stand up for me, Lyman, or Cygnus,” Safa reassured her. Robin nodded and Safa let go of her grip on Robin’s shoulders. They continued walking home, but a small voice in the back of Robin’s head telling her that she needed to say something. She shook off that thought, letting Safa’s words echo around her head to mute out any other thoughts.

***

Robin was having a rough day. Cygnus got into another fight during lunch. He didn’t even start it. The person just went up to him and punched him, having him leave early. Lyman and Safa were being slandered again. People just wouldn’t stop. They always tried to rope her in, but she always stayed silent. No opinion is always better than saying anything, right?

Robin had entered the woodshop and plopped down heavily on her chair. People tried to separate her from her friends, telling her that she is better than them and that she deserves better friends. She slid off her backpack, dropped it onto the floor, and nudged it under the table with her foot. Sighing, she placed her elbow on the table and rested her head on her hand, waiting for the bell to ring. She closed her eyes and daydreamed a day where her and her friends would just have a good day together and without being bothered. 

The bell rang, pulling Robin out of her thoughts. Her eyes snapped open. She lifted her head from her hand and shook herself out and into getting in the working mindset.

Getting into the zone proved to be much more harder than getting into daydream mode today. She had been staring blankly at her wall bookshelf design sketch, thinking of what she could improve. Everything about it could be improved but she could never pinpoint anything about it. Robin groaned, starting to become frustrated. She dragged her hands down her face.

Mr. Halo had finished helping a student with their design. He smiled as he looked around the room, searching for anyone to help when he noticed one of his students looking distraught. His face shifted over to concern and walked over to her.

He grabbed the nearest chair and placed himself in her line of vision. “Hey, Robin,” he said quietly. Robin focused on her teacher. “Do you want to take a break? I won’t deduct any participation points,” Mr. Halo offered. Robin sighed and nodded. She placed down her pencil and Mr. Halo stood up and beckoned her to go to the backroom, where Mr. Halo takes most of his calls from a mysterious caller.

Mr. Halo opened the door and allowed Robin to go in first. Robin went in and noticed that it was decorated like a home office. Snacks of different kinds on racks that sat on the wall, bottles of water in the corner along with pillows and blankets next to it. It was also furnished with a few things. Just a single sofa chair and a small, wooden coffee table. Robin turned towards Mr. Halo who stepped inside the room, leaving the door wide open. She was astonished by the room. It was a simple room but the feeling of comfort and home washed over her. No wonder why Mr. Halo likes to go in here whenever he receives a call. “You can go sit on the couch,” he smiled slightly. Robin walked over to the couch and Mr. Halo went to the corner to grab a blanket from the corner. He picked it up and offered it to Robin. Robin graciously took it and wrapped it around herself. The teacher walked over to the door. “You can take some of the snacks and a bottle of water if you like. You can just rest here for as long as you need. You can also rest for the whole period. I won’t take away your participation points,” he reassured. Robin nodded and smiled at him. He smiled back and shut the door quietly. 

Robin now sat there, alone with her thoughts, the blanket warming her up. She observed the room some more. She noticed that under the coffee table sat books and manga. She bent over to reach the books when she noticed something golden in the corner of her eye. Her eyes shifted towards the golden object.

A golden ring.

Robin then moved her hand to grab the ring and look at it. She noticed the engraving inside the ring.

_10/18/18 you are my sunshine_

Huh. She didn’t know Mr. Halo was married. She fiddled with the ring as her mind drifted off to a certain friend of hers and eventually fell asleep.

***

“Robin?” a voice cut through her consciousness. Her eyes snapped open. She looked around and remembered that she was in the backroom of the woodshop. “School ended,” Mr. Halo said. Robin turned her head towards her teacher. He had his phone out, seemingly texting someone. Mr. Halo finished texting and pocketed his phone. He walked over to the couch and sat at the arm of the chair. “Rough day?” he asked. Robin nodded. Tears pricked her eyes. “Do you want to talk about it?” he offered. Robin contemplated for a second. She opened her mouth and began explaining her situation with her friends.

She explained how Cyngus hurt certain people in the past. He apologized to them but a group of people would still try to pick fights with him. All of them being physical fights. He never even started them. She couldn’t count how many days Cygnus had _not_ gotten into a fight or got challenged to one. She couldn’t count how many times she had to take care of his injuries or came over to make sure he was okay. Even though he didn’t need her help, he let her anyway. 

She explained how her friend, Lyman, had rumors spread about him and Safa dating and how he was cheating on her. Rumors spread by the same group. They weren’t even dating. Neither of them even dated anyone. They were just affectionate people (within reason). But even then, some people wouldn’t believe him or his friends. That was over a year ago. They love to bring it up in front of them. Joke or not, it made everyone uncomfortable.

She explained how Safa would get insulted left and right. By the same people. For what? For talking behind her friends’ back. She never did that. How would she know? Safa never left their friend group’s side. She was always sticking around with them before school, during school, and after school. She even walked everyone home or to their car. She was always the last one out of the school. All of this happened just two months ago. 

Mr. Halo listened intently at Robin telling him about her day. “It’s like they take up anything that one person says and give biased opinions to everyone that meets them. They don’t even try to make more friends anymore because they already have a reputation for being ‘bad’ people. And they try to make me stop being friends with them. Cygnus apologized for his actions in the past and he was forgiven by those people he hurt even when they didn’t have to, but people seem to not like the concept of people changing and being able to grow,” she ranted. “I’m just really upset,” she ended. Mr. Halo nodded. It was his turn to speak.

“Robin, I’m glad that you would stick by your friends no matter what. That’s really strong of you. I appreciate that you are standing unwavering,” he started. “My advice to give you is to keep being the person for them to lean on. That’s when you can be the impact in their lives. Keep showing them love and kindness. Everyone deserves it because it’s one the strongest things to receive.” he smiled. Robin sat there, thinking about the advice she was given. Mr. Halo patted her on her shoulder. She looked up to Mr. Halo to see him get up and look around on the surface of the coffee table. Robin suddenly remembered the object in her hand.

“Oh! Are you looking for your ring?” Robin perked up as she held out the ring. “Oh! Yea, that’s my ring,” he laughed as he held his hand out and Robin placed the ring in his hand. “I didn’t know you were married,” she said as she retracted her hand. “Yea, I am,” he smiled fondly at the ring as he slipped it on his finger. “You do remember the rule in the woodshop don’t you?” he asked. “No jewelry because it can get caught on the power tools,” she recited. She sat in silence and Mr. Halo walked out of the room to grab a chair.

Mr. Halo entered back in the room with a chair, placed it down and went over to the wall to grab a few snacks. Two bags of chips and two packets of cookies. He offered the chips and cookies to Robin and she took them. Robin opened the chips and Mr. Halo opened the cookie packet. They sat there in silence again. “Tell me more about your friends,” Mr. Halo finally spoke.

Robin laughed lightly and went on about how they all met. 

“And yeah! That’s how we all became friends!” she laughed. “What about you, Mr. Halo? How did you meet your spouse?” she asked. “Oh! Well, it’s actually a funny story-” Mr. Halo was cut off by someone. “Robin?” They both turned towards the source of the voice. There stood a tall, pale teen at the door. “Cygnus?” Robin spoke. “We were looking for you. I got worried,” he said. Robin made an “o” shaped with her mouth and remembered that the bell had rung a while ago. “Oh! Okay, let me just get my stuff,” she said as she unwrapped the blanket around her. “It’s alright. I got it for you,” he raised a hand to wave her off. “But-” but it was already too late. Cygnus left the room to get her bag. Robin sighed. “I told him so many times he didn’t have to keep doing that,” she exhaled as she folded the blanket and put it back in the corner of the room. Mr. Halo laughed lightly.

They had friends waiting for them. Bad shut off the lights and they exited the backroom. He shut the door and they both went to leave the classroom. Outside, there waited Safa, Lyman, Cygnus, and Mr. Skeppy. They were discussing something that they both couldn’t hear. Cygnus noticed the both of them and grabbed the attention of their group. “Robin!” Safa exclaimed and ran over to give Robin a huge hug. Lyman and, reluctantly, Cygnus joined in. Bad walked over next to Mr. Skeppy.

The group broke apart from the hug and waved at Mr. Skeppy and Mr. Halo and walked off to walk home. 

And Robin could’ve sworn she saw Mr. Halo grab Mr. Skeppy’s hand.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEET DOUBLE UPLOAD  
> also, I read through this like once. BUT IMMA PUBLISH IT ANYWAYS BECAUSE ITS NIGHT

“Did you hear about Mr. Halo and Mr. Skeppy?” Beeh said as she put her lunch down on the table. Eli, Kam, and Jam looked up. “Hm, what about them?” Kam asked. “Yesterday, Mr. Skeppy came in during lunch and held Mr. Halo’s hand,” Beeh explained. Jam choked on her food and Eli bursted out laughing. 

Eli’s laughter subsided. Gears started turning in their head.

“What if we wrote a fanfic?” Eli blurted. Silence fell upon them. “That sounds like a horrible idea,” Beeh said. “I’m in.”

***

Eli entered the woodshop. They went to their usual table with their friend group and sat there waiting for their usual friend group. While they waited, they dug through their bag in search of a certain notebook and a pencil. They opened the notebook, reading over where they were last off.

As Eli added on to their “story”, Beeh, Jam, and Kam entered the room and sat with them. They looked over to the story, giggled over themselves as they threw ideas left and right. The bell rang and decided to keep it down for homeroom. 

Easier said than done.

Their group was giggling, disturbing the quietness. Mr. Halo had warned them multiple times and he was getting a bit irritated. What could they possibly be writing about that would make them giggle like that? 

The final straw was drawn when they burst out laughing, making students jump at the sudden volume. ”Alright muffin heads. What assignment is making you laugh so much?” He stomped over to the group and snatched the notebook away from them. “Wait no-” Eli tried to snatch back the notebook, but it was too late. Mr. Halo was already reading it. 

The group internally cringed as he read the notebook. They watched his eyes scan the page and his face became more red. He lowered the notebook and massaged his temple. “Just...meet me after homeroom. And I’m taking your notebook,” he said before he was interrupted by a ring from his phone. He perked up when he read the caller ID and tucked the notebook under his arm.

The group watched him walk off to the backroom with the notebook and they looked at each other.

“Well shit.”

***

The group sat there alone after homeroom, contemplating their life choices that lead them to this position. Eli was deciding what punishment they will get and how to get out of it. 

Mr. Halo finished up his work on his laptop and walked over to the group. “Mr. Halo, we can explain,” Kam piped up before Mr. Halo lifted up a finger. “I don’t want to know why you wrote about me and Mr. Skeppy being youtubers and falling in love over the internet and their ‘fandoms’ crying about them meeting up.” Kam quickly closed her mouth and looked down.

Silence filled between them again. Mr. Halo sighed heavily.

“Listen. I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt and I’ll just let you off with a warning. And,” he tossed the notebook over to them. “If you’re gonna write this type of stuff, don’t do it where I can see it,” he laughed lightly. “Or Mr. Skeppy,” he added on. The group let out a collective sigh. No detention for them at least. 

“Alright muffin heads. You can go,” he dismissed and waved them off. The group shuffled off and out of the classroom.

Once the group exited, Mr. Halo laughed to himself. It was pretty ridiculous but his students were the best bunch that he could’ve had.

***  
Eli was working on her assignment in psychology class. Well, “working”. She was just adding more to the fanfic. Just to spite Mr. Halo. Besides, it wasn’t like they were watching. She was in Mr. Vurb’s class and surely nothing can go wrong in his class, right?

Right?

Mr. Vurb was walking around his class and checking up his students working. He couldn’t care less about the correct answers or if they’re working. As long as they look like they’re being productive.

He went down a row of desks when he noticed one of his students didn’t have the worksheet out and a notebook in its place. He decided to read over what they were reading.

_Skeppy was recording another video. He was recording another movie review. A romance movie this time. The thought of Badboyhalo crossing his mind again. He just couldn’t shake the boy off his mind. Ever since they met at vidcon and started talking after it, he would find himself wanting to talk more to him._

Huh. This is the weirdest thing he has encountered. That says a lot since he tries to make it his goal to squeeze at least a mention of toes in his lectures for the whole school year due to a bet with Skeppy. 

He read a little bit more of the story and he made some mental notes about what was in and out of character with Skeppy and Bad. 

He found himself reading the whole page. He leaned down slightly to whisper to the student. “If you want some advice, Skeppy is the type of person to make prank videos. More specifically in minecraft. But you nailed his clinginess.”

Eli jumped and turned towards her teacher, shock painting her face.

Her face made it so difficult for Mr. Vurb to laugh quietly. His laughter scared his students out their work trance.

The students turned toward their teacher and he stared back. “Don’t mind me. I’m just laughing, go back to work.” he said and turned back to Eli. She was red again. “Hey, I’m just giving you advice for your story,” he chuckled.

Eli still sat there in silence, contemplating on what decisions that led her up to this moment. “Don’t give me that look. I don’t really care. If anything, I’ll help you proofread it.” Eli sat up straighter. “Nope! It’s okay!” She shut her notebook and went back to working on her assignment she was originally assigned.

Mr. Vurb stood up straight again and walked down the row again. The corner of his lip turned up into a smirk, an idea lighting up in his head.

***

If Eli had choice to kill one of her teachers, it would be Mr. Vurb.

Eli had found herself in the backroom of Mr. Halo’s class. Mr. Halo saying that he would be right back to talk to her and Mr. Vurb wanted him to talk to her.

Eli sighed heavily and looked around the room. The room was nice. Welcoming. She couldn’t believe this is Mr. Halo’s backroom and this is where he takes his daily calls. Who the fuck was it anyways.

Eli spotted the snack rack and went up to take one of the snacks. Her eyes scanned the rack, noting the chips, cookies, and gummies. Her hand hovered over the snacks and she was about to grab one before she heard the door open. She pivoted quickly to face her teacher. “It’s not what it looks like-” “You can take one, you know,” Mr. Halo cut her off with a chuckle. She let out an “oh” and turned around to grab the snack of her pick.

“Take a seat,” he said. Eli sat at the sofa and Mr. Halo took the coffee table. “I don’t usually let that many people in here.” he said, scratching the back of his head. Eli just nodded. “So, Mr. Vurb told me he wanted me to talk to you.” Eli looked down. “Nothing bad! He just wanted me to talk about myself or something. My hobbies, I think?” he scrunched his eyebrows together, seemingly trying to recall the memory.

Eli flicked her head up. “Well, I used to shoot and throw knives competitively,” Mr. Halo started. Eli had her ears open.

***

Mr. Halo finished talking. Eli was in silent awe. She didn’t know her home room teacher did these things. She did not expect that from him. She sat there quietly, processing the information.

Mr. Halo got up. “Use that information with what you will. That includes the story,” he laughed. Eli blushed heavily again. Goddammit. She almost forgot that the whole reason why she was in this predicament was because of Mr. Vurb. Fucking snitch.

His laughter subsided. “Now, if you excuse me, I have a call to pick up in 3...2...1…” A ringtone. Eli shuffled out of the room quickly and back to her group.

Her group turned towards her. “Why did Mr. Halo want to talk to you?” Jam asked. “Eh, I wouldn’t worry too much about it, but I have some new stuff to add to the fic.” Eli said. The group perked up and waited for Eli to take out the notebook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These people are actually from Twitter and I suggest you check them out :)  
> (These people gave me their permission to write them in the story)  
> Eli: @rottenhalo  
> Kam: @rainbowlizrd  
> Beeh: @bebyebeeh  
> Jam: @jamboyhalo

**Author's Note:**

> p a i n.  
> This was originally gonna be a one shot but I got busy so it's in chapters now. Depending on my energy, you might get a double upload tonight.


End file.
